


The Parent Trap

by HappyHopes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bottom Severus Snape, De-Aged Severus Snape, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHopes/pseuds/HappyHopes
Summary: A set of twins that have never met meet at Hogwarts. One is a Slytherin and their first language is French and the other is a Gryffindor. They were partnered up in potions and Defense and became close. For the holiday break they switch places to try get information from both parents. They are Harry Potter and Severus Snape. They find out that magic created them to try and bring their parents together. Severus lives in France and Harry still lives in London.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 121
Kudos: 180





	1. Excuse me?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ITSJUSTICE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/gifts).



> Hi! I wanted to post this before going dosing off for the night so hope you guys enjoy! The summary was taken straight from the prompt.

“I’m what?”

“Pregnant, Mr. Prince,” Antoinette Lavigne repeated, slower.

“Madame, I understand that!” Severus snapped, “The question is how?!”

_Calling me Madame, is he?_ Antoinette couldn’t help but say, “You’re very late in asking that. But let me tell you-’

“Nettie!” Severus’ face heated up, even more, the light blush growing darker and darker by the second.

Antoinette sheathed her wand and bent down and wrapped her arms around him, “Congratulations!”

Shell-shocked, he whispered, “Thank you,”

Looking at him again, “Wait...something is seriously wrong. What is it?”

“The father…” he trailed off.

“What about him? Does he not want a baby?”

“Good question. I wish I knew.”

“I can find out for you if you want.” She gave him an evil smile, “Just tell me his name.”

“That’s the problem. I don’t know who the father is.”

She gasped, “Severus! That’s so beneath you!”

He looked down and murmured, “I haven’t engaged in any baby-making activities since…”

“Him?” She supplied, “Oh Sev. Don’t worry. We’ll get over him!”

That brought a smile out of him, “Yeah but---” He looked pointedly at his belly, now housing a child.

“Now, we can use the knowledge I got from my apprenticeship,” Nettie said, reciting a spell from memory. Severus’ belly lit up, then a scroll appeared with writing on it. Nettie took it and started reading it, “Well, you are twenty weeks along. Which means not only can we tell the gender, but their magical signature has developed enough to tell their parentage. Do you want to know?”

“Of course! I think I should know who magically impregnated me!” They both gave each other a disgusted look, the same thought going through their minds.

Suddenly, they burst out in laughter, “That sounds like a hussy trying to convince her parents that she wasn’t doing anything!”

“Yeah..” She burst out in another round of laughter, “oh, sev. You find yourself in the most unusual situations.”

“So...who’s the unlucky father?”

“More like the lucky father,” Nettie bumped her shoulder into his, “Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

“Are you going to spill?”

“First, how on earth did you get to twenty weeks without noticing?!”

“Well, I didn’t think that I could get pregnant without doing anything!” Severus said, exasperated.

“But what about morning sickness?”

“Don’t you think I would have mentioned it to you? At some point?”

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’”

“Why are you stalling?”

“I’m not--” Seeing the look Severus was giving her, she said, “You might not like who it is.”

“Of course I won’t. This man somehow got me pregnant without sleeping with me. Unless…”

“No. No! Not Him. That’s not possible….is it?”

“I didn’t have break up sex with him.”

“Good. You don’t need any setbacks.”

“Father?”

“Uuummmhhhhh”

“I will snatch that paper from you if you don’t tell me!”

“Harry Potter!”

“Excuse me?!” He couldn’t have heard that right.

“The spell says that Harry Potter is the father.”

“No,” Severus shook his head, “Do it again.”

Knowing that she couldn’t fight him, she repeated the spell. “Same results.”

“Again!”

She did it again, “No change.”

“Again!” He screamed, tears threatening to come out. “Again, again, again!” The waterworks began. He tried to whip them off, but it kept flowing. Getting frustrated, he pulled out a handkerchief and buried his face in it.

Nettie sighed, going to give him another hug. Pulling him tightly to her, she rocked him back and forth, rubbing his back. “It’s ok. It’ll be ok. We’ll get through it.”

Several minutes later, Severus calmed down enough to ask, “I don’t have to tell him. Do I?”

“I’m sorry, Sev.” She continued to rub his back, “He needs to know.”

“No, he doesn’t. He’s probably married to the youngest Weasley and popping out children after another.”

“That’s not why you have to tell them. Though you do know that you would feel guilty if you don’t!” Before Severus could say anything, she shut him up with a look.

“You have to because of your health.”

“My health?”

“You make male pregnancy potions so you know how difficult it is to sustain one. At least with the potions, it has magic in. But this one is a purely magical pregnancy. The children will be feeding on your magic, greatly. And if you don’t have the father with you, the children could kill you.”

“Kill me?” He took a double take, “Did you say children?”

“I know it’s not the best time to tell you but yeah, there are two of them”

“Two of them?” He looked down and felt his barely there bellie, “in here? This non-existent bellie?”

“See, that’s why you need him!” Nettie said, looking worried, “You don’t look pregnant. It took you fainting for us to find out that you are! These children might die if you don’t owl him and I’m talking about right now!”

“Owl him? Right now?”

“Yes,” Shoving a paper and pencil in his hand.

“What should I write?

As they figured out what to write, Severus thought about the last time he’d seen Harry.

_**Flashback Begins** _

_Severus woke up to the flipping of pages. He opened his eyes to see the white cealine of a St. Mungo's hospital room. He experimentally flexed his fingers, testing to see if they were working. Watching them wiggle without feeling any pain, he tried to clear his throat. Still no pain. Not even the underlying pain from so many Crucio curses inflicted by Voldermort. That was twenty years ago._

_“Professor Snape?” Harry whispered, pulling him out of his thoughts._

_Severus turned around, noticing Harry for the first time. He looked older, more fit. He’d become a man. “Mr.-”_

_“Shh. Let me get you some water. Your vocal cords must be fragile right now.” He spelled a glass of water, helped Severus sit up and sip the water little by little. Once the glass was empty, he sat it on the bedside stand and stepped back. “What do you last remember? Your mediwizard said that you might have memory loss, so if you don’t remember anything, it’s ok.”_

_Severus drew a blank for a moment. Then, he opened his mouth, “Battle. Dark-” He trailed off._

_“Take your time. It’s ok.” Harry soothed._

_He cleared his throat and tried again, “Battle. You. Voldemort. Dead.” He turned to look at Harry, who nodded at him, so he continued, “Nagini. Bit me. All.”_

_“Yes. Yes. That’s everything.” Harry said, a bright smile slowly forming on his lips._

_“Throat. No hurt.”_

_“Well, after Nagini bit you and I killed Voldermort, we went back for you. You gave me your memories and I found potions in your robes. Of course, a potion master has potions of him at all times,” He shook his head, sounding very fond. “I gave them to you and transported you to Madam Pomfrey, who took care of you for three months and then you were stable enough to come here.”_

_“Three months?”_

_“When you arrived here, several mediwizards and mediwiches helped you as much as they could and put you in a healing coma.” He paused, hesitating._

_“How long?”_

_“Five years. In that time, I used your memory to clear your name.”_

_At that, Severus leaned forward making an accusational noise._

_“Only the ones that I thought were ok to use. No personal ones, just the spy ones.”_

_“Ok.”_

_“That reminds me. You’ve got an Order of Merlin, First class.”_

_“Azkaban?”_

_“No, of course not.” Harry said, venomously, “No one thought you deserve to go after all that you’ve done in the war.”_

_“I’m free?”_

_“Yes,” Harry looked away, “Thank you.”_

_“Shouldn’t I be saying that?”_

_He shook his head, “No. You did so much for us, me especially. And all you got in return was hate.”_

_“You’re welcome. Draco?”_

_“He’s clear too. I’ll floo him.” He stood up and started out the room. Stopping, he let out an “oh” and turned around. “To heal you, they tried an experimental spell.”_

_A long pause followed._

_“Spit it out.”_

_“It deaged you.”_

_“Deaged me? How much?” He said, deadly calm._

_“Twenty years.” Harry whispered._

_“Twenty years!”_

_“Yeah,” Harry turned around and practically ran out, “Gotta go get Malfoy now!”_

**_Flashback ends_ **

That was the last time he’d seen Harry. Now, he was sending him an owl for help. Telling him that he’s becoming a father...if he hadn’t already knocked up the youngest weasley brat.


	2. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out....and meets a certain someone. Remember Nettie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! I may have added a couple, you may have noticed the tag. What can I say? I like them together....sorry to disappoint anyone. Please don't be too disappointed. Please?

* * *

**_Dear Mr. Harry Potter_ **

**_I don’t know how to say this without sounding like I’ve lost my mind so I’m just going to say it plainly. I’m pregnant. Now, I’m sure you are wondering what that has to do with you. Well, you are the father. How? I don’t know myself. My friend and I are currently trying to figure that out ourselves._ **

**_Since you were raised by muggles, you probably aren’t aware that wizards can get pregnant. I am sorry this is how you learned. Wizards can get pregnant with a potion. Rarely, wizards can get pregnant by themselves; These wizards have to be incredibly powerful. Wizard pregnancies are magically, and therefore both parents much be in contact with each other so that the babies can grow strong. I wouldn’t ask this of you if I could manage this pregnancy on my own. I, more so, the babies, need your magic. If you could come to stay with me for the duration of the pregnancy, I will take care of all the expenses._ **

**_Thank you,_ **

**_Severus Snape_ **

**_P.S. I just wanted to warn you about how many babies I'm carrying. Two. I am so sorry that you have to find out like this but I figured I should give you the heads up. Saying that, I also wanted you to know how time sensitive this matter is. One magical pregnancy takes up a lot of magic....two is double the magic._ **

* * *

“What!?” Ron shouted as soon as Hermione finished reading the letter at all. He was about to say something when Hermione gave him a look.

“Harry?” Hermione whispered, “Are you ok? Is this why you asked me about wizard pregnancies?”

“Yeah, ‘Moine.” He looked pleadingly up to her, “Is it possible?”

“That wizards can get pregnant? Yes. Everything he wrote is true, wizard pregnancies require a lot of magic to maintain. If this is your child, or rather your children, you need to go, like yesterday. I’m not sure how far along he is but after the first month, the baby takes their bearer’s magic like crazy if their father isn’t around to siphon from. Like he said, two is twice the amount.”

“Moine!” Ron yelled, flaring his arms all over the place, “You can’t believe that those babies is his!”

“Yeah, those babies can’t be mine. Can it?”

At that question, Hermione looked lost. “Well, I’m not sure. I can look back in my books and yours...but if Professor Snape says the babies is yours, I mean, why would he lie?”

“FOR MONEY!” Ron said, “OVIOUSLY!”

“Ron, quiet down! Now!” Harry looked at him, exasperated.

“I’m sorry, mate. I respect Snape and all that he did in the war, but there are just some things that are not possible. And that is you getting him pregnant without fucking him! Pregnant with two babies! Mate, you'll win the sperm award.”

"Stop being crude, Ronald."

"Stop calling me Ronald, Hermione!"

"You act like that's going to annoy me." She said, sticking her tongue out, "You are getting me off topic. Harry?"

“Yeah, but it seems that I have a way of doing the impossible.” Harry sighed, looking years beyond his age. “It’s not like he wants me around him. So he can’t be playing.”

“Look, Snape can’t saddle you with two babies that is not even yours.” Hermione said, “You deserve to live your life too.”

“What about a spell. There must be a spell, to prove that the babies is or isn’t mine. Right?” Harry asked, “That must be how he got my name.”

“There is a spell. I’ll find it.”

“So are you going?” Ron asked.

“Should I?” Harry pondered, absentmindedly, “I don’t want two babies to die because of me.”

“You should.” Everyone looked at Ron, shocked, “What? It’s two innocent babies. Just go. If the babies aren't yours, then you can come right back.”

“I agree with Ron. You can go tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? What about my job. I am head of the Magical Law Enforcement division. I can’t just leave without advance.”

“Kingsley owes you one, and I’ll step up. I’ll floo you if I need help.”

Harry slowly nods, “I’ll owl him tonight.”

“We’ll take care of everything else. Right, ‘Moine? All you have to do is go find out if you are the first of us to have a child. Or two.”

A small smile grace Harry’s face, “I wouldn’t be a candidate for first if you and Draco would get a move of it!”

“Excuse me! It’s not my fault that we want to take it slow.”

“You guys are already married. Molly wants more grandchildren.” Hermione chimed in.

“Why don’t you have some children then? Mum considers both of you her children.”

“Hah!” Everyone erupted into laughter, “I plan on being cool Aunt ‘Mione. I don’t have any time for kids.”

“Yeah, she’s too busy fixing Hogwarts. Look out Professor McGonagall, ‘Mione’s coming for your job!”

“Hey!” She shoves both of them when they continued to laugh at her expense, “You should be thanking me! When your children come to Hogwarts, they will be getting the best of education.”

“Yeah, right!”

The trio went on bantering, leaving the conversation they had for another day. 

* * *

Hermione pulled Harry into one last hug. Squeezing tightly. Harry hugged her back, whispering, “It’s not like I’m facing Voldie again, ‘Mione!”

“Nope, just Snape.” Ron quipped from the background.

She pulled back to look at his, “I know, I know.”

Giving Ron a bro-hug, he said goodbye, grabbed floo powder, shouted “Prince Manor” and left.

Stumbling out of the floo, he took a moment to regain his balance. Once he was steady, someone cleared their throat. Looking up, he found a witch--who looked to be around his age--staring at him. “Um, hi.”

“Hello. I’m Antoinette, Severus’ good friend.”

He stuck out his hand, “Nice to meet you. I’m--”

“Harry. I know.” She took his hand and shook it briefly then let it fall.

“So, um, where’s Professor Snape?”

“I wanted to talk to you first. Before I take you to Severus. Lay some ground rules and all.”

He nodded, feeling like a little child again, “Yeah. Sure.”

“Severus is my best friend. I only want the best for him. The situation that you are in, it’s not easy for either of you. But Severus is the one who’s carrying the babies so you can imagine this is ten times harder for him.”

“I’m sure it is. But how do I know they're my babies.” He ventured to ask.

“I will allow you to preform the spell, I’m sure you know which one I’m talking about.” At his nod, she continued, “Great. Now here are my rules. Don’t get Severus upset, I know the difference when he’s upset and when he’s annoyed.”

Harry let out a breath, looking sheepish “He gets annoyed at me easily.”

“That’s ok. But if you get him upset, in any way. I’ll kick you where it hurts,” She looked pointedly at his crotch to make sure he got her meaning, “then chop it off and present it to Sev to use in a potion. You’ll be surprised how many potions require it.”

He paled, going whiter than snow, and nodded, not daring to breathe a word.

“Don’t try to tell Sev what I just told you. I’ll do it anyways. Understood?”

“Yes.” He whispered.

“Good!” She said, gleefully. She pulled him into a hug, “It’s so nice to meet you. I have heard so much from you. Not from Sev, mind you.” She looked at him and pinched his cheeks, “What you did was so brave. You understand why I had to warn you. Sev is dear to me. But other than that, it is a pleasure for you to stay with us. I hope we didn’t take you away from your family.” She said, looking worried while also trying to fish for information.

“No, ma’am. Just my friends, no family. Well, my adopted family, none of my own." He gave her a small smile, "No husband or kids. I guess one of those are going to change soon."

“Oh, good!” She gave him another smile, much more kind, “Let’s go find Sev. Mitzy will take your bags.” She called for her house-elf and dragged a very confused Harry upstairs. "Oh, and call me Nettie! All my friends do, present and future."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments! Kudos! Have a great weekend!


	3. Pregnant days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!  
> I just realized that I have no clue what to name these twins so I'd greatly appreciate it if you guys would throw some names my way. Thanks!

Nettie stopped at a door and knocked. “Sev? Are you up?”

A tired voice came from inside the room, “Come in.”

The room was nothing like Harry expected. It was spacious and airy. There was Slytherin swag but not too much. It was beautifully decorated with dark greens and blues; all sophisticated and very royal-like. The bed was huge, and right in the middle, Severus rested. He looked sickly, which instantly prompted Harry to ask, “Are you ok?”

“Ok? Mr. Potter, are you seriously asking if I’m ok?” _Nothing changed, then._

“Sorry, I just meant-”

“I know, Mr. Potter. It’s just-” He looked pointedly at his belly.

Harry followed his gaze and noticed how small it was, “I thought you were having twins.”

“I am,” He snapped.

“Look, I’m not going to continue to say sorry. Whatever grudge you have against me, you need to let go of. Especially if we are going to have twins together.”

Severus looked pained for a moment, “I moved to France because I wanted to get rid of all the stigma that I had to deal with there. I’ve been given a second chance and I want to take it. I want to make potions and play with kids and live life.”

Harry nodded, “I feel the same way. I mean not the same, I don’t want to make potions. That would be a colossal mistake, that would be so horrid and the people taking it. If they’d buy it---Sorry, I’m rambling. Does that mean we can start all over again?”

“This is so gryffindor but...hello, I’m Severus.” He said, holding out his hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, Severus. I’m Harry.”

“It’s nice to meet you, too.”

A squeal came from the sidelines, Nettie watching avidly at the scene playing out in front of him. “OMG...We are going to be the best of friends.”

Severus gave her his patented death stare and said low, “Nettie. Leave. Now.”

“Ok. Ok. I know when I’m not wanted.” She said, escaping the room.

Harry walked over to the bedside and looked around, spotting a chair he pulled it over. “This is a very comfy chair.”

“Thanks. I like it too.”

They sat in silence for a while before Harry asked, “What now?”

“Now you are going to perform the spell that Miss Granger no doubt pointed you to. And you are going to be one hundred percent certain that these two babies are yours, even though neither of us knows how.”

Harry cracked a smile, then recited the spell. “It’s mine.”

“Yes.”

  
He closed his eyes, “Sorry. It’s just a lot to handle. And I’m tired, for some reason.”

“It’s the babies. They are already leeching your magic.”

“Is this how you feel?”

“Imagine ten times worse.”

“Oh. Is it going to get better?”

Severus sighed, “I hope so. But it’s been 5 months. They should have been siphoning our magic for 4 months now. Mine isn’t enough. Not for one baby and definitely not for two.”

“Is that why you look like you haven’t gained any weight.”

“I have!” He looked scared, “A little.”

“It looks like you’re carrying one baby, a small one. No way someone can look at you and think you are having twins.”

“Now that you are here, the babies should be growing faster.” Severus paled in horror, “The stretch marks are going to be horrendous.”

“What can I do, then?”

“Just stay here. Which is where you are going to be for a while because the babies are very close to becoming squib if they even make it.”

“They are going to make it,” Harry soothed, “They have to. Especially if they have me as one of their fathers. I am known to defy nature.”

“So you don’t mind? Sharing a bed with me, and being forced to stay here all day and night?”

“It’s the right thing to do. Plus you are the one carrying these babies. You are suffering way more than me sitting in this chair keeping myself occupied.” He smiled, “Is it weird that I am already thinking about what they’ll look like. Their gender and if they are going to be identical or not.”

“Do you want to know their gender?”

“You know, already?”

“I found out I was pregnant, the gender, and the amount all at once.”

“Then can I know what we are having?”

A burst of blue confetti appeared from nowhere. Harry caught on quickly, “Boys? Two of them?”

Severus looked confused, “yeah...but you didn’t do that. And I didn’t do that. Do you think-”

“Huh? No, I thought they were barely hanging on.”

“I think we both have to get used to the unexpected.” They shared a look and cracked up.

“I hate to say the same thing twice but, what now?”

“Now, I’m going to try to sleep because I’m tired again,” he scooted to the side, “Here’s the right side when the little grapes drain out your magic and in turn, energy.”

“Grapes?”

“Don’t ask. I woke up one day calling them grapes and they will continue to be called grapes until we name them.”

“You’re going to let me help name them?”

“Why not?”

“Well, you’re carrying them.”

“I’m going to sleep now. Maybe you should spend some time thinking up some names. I warn you, I will demote them to middle names if you don’t come up with some good ones.”

Every morning for the next two months was spent the same: Severus would wake up and go to the bathroom. The first month--because of his lack of strength--he would do his business and get back to lay in the bed before he felt faint and passed out. After the first month, he would go to the bathroom to take a shower as well. When he got back, Harry would wake up. They’d exchange pleasantries and he’d go to the bathroom to start his morning routine.

At precisely nine o’clock, Nettie would come in with breakfast. She’ll eat with them and call on Mitzy to take their plates. Sometimes, she’ll stay and chat with them for a while. Other times, she’ll go, hurrying to start her day. Once she left, Harry would take a book and start reading it out loud to Severus. Severus would interrupt at random times to speak his mind.

Mitzy would pop in with lunch at noon. Harry and Severus would eat in peace. After the first month, Severus permitted Harry to invite his friends. So after they’d eat, Ron, Draco, ‘Mione, or someone else would visit them. If they didn’t come, one of Severus’ mom friends would come with their child. On the rare day that no one visits them, Harry and Severus would go to the library and look for the reason behind the situation they’ve found themselves in.

By the time their guest leaves, it would be dinner time. More times than not, Nettie would come back to dine with them. She’d entertain them with stories of her day and help Harry bring Severus to his living room. There they’d relax--either by playing chess, some other board game, listening to music or watching the muggle television--until it was time to retire for the night.

Harry would help Severus back to their room. Severus always got the bathroom first, and Harry last. Turning the lights off, they’d go to sleep. All to repeat the same thing all over again the next day. Both content with their life.

When Severus entered his eight month, Nettie gave them a clean bill of health for the first time, “The babies are completely and utterly healthy!”

“For real?” Harry asked, a slow smile spreading on his face.

Severus rubbed his belly, which had become so big and looked like he was ready to pop, “I’d hope by now they’d be healthy. I think they’ve leeched more magic than they need.”

“I’ve got to go meet a certain wizard now.” She said, bending down to kiss Severus’ cheeks. “Chao!”

“Bye, Nettie” Harry may have thought that she was scary when he’d first met her but they’d have gotten closer since then. Of course, he still wouldn’t underestimate her but she really was a softy. Severus had a good friend in her and he deserved it.

He watched her race out of the room and turned his eyes back to Severus. He had changed much since he’d first come. He was still pale, but more like Snow White pale, instead of sickly. His hair was glossy, not greasy. His big dark blue eyes were gorgeous, grazing at his belly. He had a small smile--one that he was confident that he did not know he was wearing--and he was glowing. Severus really looked in his element pregnant, even though he was always snipping about one thing or another.

Severus noticed the eyes on him and looked up to meet Harry’s eyes. “What are you looking at now, Potter?” He was being grumpy but Harry had learned the difference between actual grumpiness and Severus’ natural grumpiness.

“I just can’t believe that they are coming soon.”

Severus nodded, “Less than a month left. No way twins are actually going to come when they are supposed to. Especially not twins sired by you.” They’d both made peace with their situation as they started to get to know each other. Friends, he’d say.

“So any week now is more accurate,” Harry said. 

“Any week now.”

Harry straightened up from the seat he had claimed as his own since arriving. He fidgeted awhile, opening his mouth and closing it several times. They had to talk about the babies, about what would happen when the twins are born. Yet, he didn’t know how to start the conversation. Luckily, Severus took pity on him and told him to speak. “We need to talk.”

He watched as Severus’ eyes hardened, pulling down the walls that he knew the other man had. “About the babies?”

Harry nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happened this chapter but that's just because I don't know about you but I want these twins to be born soon and at the rate it was going, they would take at least a dozen more chapters but now, they should be born two chapters from now.  
> Also before I just wanted to make it clear that some women go through their whole pregnancy without realizing that they are pregnant so it isn't implausible that Severus got to five months without knowing.  
> Please comment--give me some baby boy names--


	4. Saying Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! My state's opening today so my Friday so far is more like a crazy, hot mess of a Friday. Either way, I hope your Friday is awesome!
> 
> Also a note for the chapter: I'm not sure about you but I tend to repeat the same thing over and over again when I'm fighting a pointless fight. I consider Sev/Harry's fight pointless so.....

“I could quit my job and move here” _I'd do it in a heartbeat. It’s not like I needed the money._

Severus shook his head. “You can’t do that. I don’t want you to do anything you’d regret.”

“I won’t regret it.”

“Maybe not now. But later.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

Severus frowned, “Don’t promise anything you can’t keep. You will regret this. Harry, you are so young.”

_Seriously, that’s the best you got?_ “Ummm. Have you seen yourself lately?”

“I may look young but my brain is still more than double your age.”

_This is going nowhere._ “Nevermind that. I’ll just quit my job. I don’t even have to move in here. I’ll find a house somewhere nearby so we can raise them together.”

“Harry.” Severus sighed, “Once the babies are born, you can leave. And we won’t bother you. At all.”

“Why do you want me to go?” He was becoming frustrated, “I just want to do what is right.”

“That’s just what I mean. Your Gryffindor honor won’t let you leave. I’m trying to give you a way out.”

“But I don’t want a way out.” He whined, “I know you think I’m immature but I’m not. I’ve grown up. I’m different.”

Severus just looked at him like he’s lost it, “You’ve grown up. But you’re not done growing up. You don’t need a child clinging to you when you are trying to live your life.”

“Maybe not. But I want one. Two. I want those two.” Pointing with his eyes to his belly.

“Harry, I don’t want to argue.”

“I’m not trying to argue!” He replied, “I just want to help you!” He really was starting to sound pitiful, “Why can’t I help raise my own children!”

“You say you are not immature but yet you are currently having a hissy fit.”

“FINE! Have it your way!” He left the room, slamming it behind him. _Serves him right!_

* * *

“Harry? Can we talk?” He asked. It’s been a tense couple of days and he didn’t like it. His hands naturally gravitating to his belly, rubbing it. _The babies didn’t like it either if their excessive kicking is anything to do by._

“Sure."

“I just wanted to clear up the air.”

Harry just waved his hand, “Go ahead.”

“Neither of us expected this to happen,” He started, “It’s hard enough as it is. I don’t want it to become any more difficult than it has to.”

Harry just let out a deflated noise, “That’s why I’m trying to help you!”  
  


“I know. And I appreciate it. I really do. But I don’t want these children to feel anything less than love in their life.” _We’ve both already experienced enough of that._

“Are you saying that I don’t love these babies!?” Harry rose his voice, “How could you! You know how I was raised. I would never do that to my own kids.”

_Ok, wrong path. Let’s try again_ , “I know, I know.” He tried to appease, “But you didn’t want these kids.”

“Yes, I did!”

“What!?” _I’m losing my mind. Between the babies and all the crazy stuff that Harry was spouting._

“I didn’t mean it like that. I meant that I did want kids. I always have.”

“But not with me,” He said.

Harry slowly shook his head, “Of course I didn’t think of you. But we can make it work. You like me, don’t you? And I like you just fine.”

“As a friend, Harry. Nothing more!”

“Doesn’t every good marriage start with a good friendship?”

_I can’t do this anymore_ , “I need to sleep, Harry. Can you please dim the lights.” He looked like he wanted to say more but he didn’t. _Thank Merlin, I don’t think I could take any more of this today._

* * *

“Why won’t you take a chance on us?” Harry asked. He just couldn’t wrap his mind around it. _Not trying to sound stuck up but I know I’m a catch._

“Because there are babies involved!” Severus said.

“Oh get off it!” Harry flailed his arms, “You know very well that it’s because you just couldn’t imagine being with me.”

“You know that you aren’t the problem!”

“You keep saying that but you are sure behaving like I am!”

“I don’t think it is a good time for either of us to start a relationship. These children deserve better.”

“I agree!” _Why can’t he see sense?_ “They deserve both of their parents. Happy!”

“And what if something happens. What if we try this and it doesn’t work?”

“Then we smile and continue on, raising our children with love!”

“Children are much more perceptive than you give them credit for, Harry!”

He put his head in his hands, “Then what? What are we going to do?” He gave up. _Severus doesn’t want me. Of course, he doesn’t. I was just fooling himself. So many wizards and witches want me, yet the one that I liked, wants nothing to do with me. Story of my life._

* * *

“You can’t believe that I would leave both of my children,” Harry said.

Severus looked from his book, startled to hear Harry talk to him. They were reading their books in peace, not even bothering to try to talk to each other. Harry stopped talking to Severus a while back after their last fight, only speaking when he had to. Severus kept quiet too, he knew how difficult it was for Harry to take it all in.

Taking in Severus’ silence he repeated his sentence. This time Severus whispered, “I know.”

“You know? So what are we going to do with this? We’ve got to do something.”

_No, we really don’t._ “What do you want to do then.”  
  


Harry was quiet for a while. _This can’t be good._ Then he said, “We could both raise a twin.”  
  


_Raise a twin? As in separate them?_ Before he could stop himself, he screamed, “WHAT?”

“I don’t want to do this. I don’t think it’s right. I did a lot of reading and searching and-”

“NO!” He interrupted.

Harry looked at him, “Just think about it. Please.”

* * *

“So that’s it?” Severus asked. He was about to let go of one of his kids.

“I tried.” Harry replied, “I tried so hard.”

“I know, but it’s not fair to split up twins.”

“We have no other option.” Harry said, “We won’t work together and they deserve better than two feuding parents.”

“Then what? Are you just going to take a twin and leave?” He asked.

“Stop making me out like a bad guy!” Harry said, loud.

“Then I don’t want to see him.” _I can’t look at one of my children, knowing that I have to give him away. That I might never see them again._

“What?” Harry looked shocked.

Severus lowered his voice, barely making it loud enough for Harry to hear, “I don’t want to see my child, knowing that I won’t be able to raise him.”

“I’ll take one and go then. When the time comes.”

“One day,” He started, “Maybe one day, they can get to know each other. And we can get to know the twin that we didn’t raise.”

“Are you going to name them? Both of them?”

Severus swallowed, taking a deep steadying breath, “No. I’ll name mine and you’ll name yours”

“Are you sure?”

Before he could reply, a sharp pain shot into him. Then he felt the bed wet. His water broke. “OH MERLIN!”

Harry stood up and made his way to him. He pulled down the covers and said, “You’re in labor!”

Another flash of pain, “Get NETTIE! NOW!”

* * *

Harry gazed at the children, sleeping in the same cot. _How could I choose? How could I leave one behind?_ He gently raised his hands to touch them. _They were a perfect mix of both of them. His nose, healthy pale skin, a patch of dark hair. They were perfect._

As if they could sense their father looking at them, they opened their eyes. One’s eyes are lighter than the other. He looked more closely at them. _The twin on the left had darker eyes, more of Severus’ bone structure, more of his smile. The right twin, in turn, looked a little more like me. It was subtle, but there._ He gently picked up the left twin.

Cradling him in his arm, he held him close. “Your Maman will think that I'm being too sentimental but you look like him. I'm going to tell you all about him one day. I promise." He thought about rocking the second twin but decided against it. He didn't think that he'd let him go if he picked him up.

Allowing himself a kiss on the other twin's cheek, he headed towards the floo. On his way there, a voice called out to him, "Harry!?"

He turned around to see Nettie rushing towards him. He instinctively cradled the babe closer to him when Nettie tries to peer at him. Then realizing what he was doing, released him a little for Nettie to see.

"He looked more like Sev than his twin," Nettie whispered, a knowing smile gracing her face. She reached in to stroke his little face, "I still don't like what you guys chose to do. But I did not come here to ask you once again to reconsider--even though I think you two would be amazing for each other--I just wanted to ask." She paused for a moment, her face reddening, "If you don't mind. What is his name?"

Harry looked down at him and smiled. "Corvus Orion Potter" _Corvus, for Severus, who had an affinity with Ravens. Orion, to honor my dead godfather without tormenting Severus by reminding him of his ex bully._

"Corvus Orion Potter," Nettie breathed, "Thank you. Maybe we'll see each other sooner than we expected." With that, she said goodbye and raced back up the stairs.

* * *

Nettie gently handed the babe to Severus, "Here you go, Maman."

Severus peered inside the cloth, watching as his son's eyes open, a dark green. He looked suspiciously like Harry. For a moment, he thought about how the other babe looked but shook the thought out of his head before it could lead him down a dark path. "It's just me and you, my little grape. Me and you." Hearing Nettie's indignant noise, "Me, you and your Auntie Nettie."

They both watched the babe for a while, as he peacefully drifted back to sleep, Nettie asked, "So what are you going to name him?"

"Lucien Regulus Prince." _Lucien, light. That’s what you are to me. The light in my previous world of complete darkness. Regulus, for my friend who passed away, as a hero, not the coward that so many thought he is. He would love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Me crying" Why did this have to happen!?!?
> 
> How'd you like the chapter? We all know that it was in the making from the moment that I started writing it so what do you think?


	5. Snapshots Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to go too deep into the twins growing up and what happens between them being separated to them being reunited so I decided to do snapshots...there's a couple of chapters of snapshots coming after this one.

“Healer Toussaint?” Severus asked as he stepped into her office.

“Yes. You must be Severus Prince,” She stood up and reached out her hand, “And this must be baby Lucien? Hiii.”

Severus took a seat and put Lucien’s baby carrier beside him. “I’ve..umm..never done this” gesturing around the room, “before.”

Healer Toussaint gave him a smile, “It’s ok. We can start wherever you want. You can talk about your life. Wherever you are comfortable.”

“My life?” Severus gave a short snort, “Everyone back in England and most of France knows my life story.”

“They know about your life as an adult. They don’t know how you were raised.”

“You said anything, right?” Severus looked down at the babe who stirred for a moment before settling back down.

“Anything.” She repeated.

“Lucien’s four months old.” He started quietly, “At first it was a wonder. He’s so small and sweet. Quiet. I thought babies cry all the time but most of the time, he sleeps. He sleeps really well. And he eats. Oh, he has a big appetite.”

“He sounds like a wonderful babe.”

“Babies are so precious. They're so small, innocent. Impressionable. I don't want to make a mistake with him." Severus looked up at her, "I don't want to be a bad parent."

"That's the first step to becoming a good parent." Healer Toussaint said, "Just the first step. Parenthood is more than just wanting."

* * *

“Master Biggs!” Harry said as he stepped in, “Thank you so much for coming.”

“Of course, of course. When you sent the letter, I was shocked.”

“You came highly recommended and I needed someone that I could trust.”

Master Biggs followed Harry to the living room, “Yes, I’m sure you would like to keep this as discreet as possible.”

Harry smiled, “I’m tired of showing up in the Daily Prophet or the Quibbler or…”

“Not that we see you there anymore.”

“So many people feel like they owe me for killing Voldemort but they can’t keep their head out of my business,” Harry laughed, “So I had to push them out.”

“Then you don’t have to worry about me spilling anything. It’s not like anyone can write anything about you without your expressed permission,” Master Biggs said,

“How’d you do it? I’ve never heard of a spell.”

“A friend of mine helped me make it after I told her about my frustrations.”

“I don’t know many people who can create a new spell.”

“He’s had some experience with spells beforehand.”

* * *

Severus watched as Lucien wiggled on the carpet. He had been watching him for a couple of hours, thinking that he was going to crawl but nope, not yet. “Lucien? Lucien? Are you gonna crawl?”

Lucien stopped, raised his head, and looked at his father. He stayed there for a minute doing nothing. “Ok. Maybe not today.”

Severus took the discarded book and went back to reading. _Maybe he’ll crawl tomorrow._

As soon as Severus took his eyes off Lucien, he started to wiggle again. Severus heard and discreetly peeked at Lucien over the book. Just in time to see him pick himself up and start to crawl.

A wide smile graced Severus’ face as he discarded the book once more, goes to Lucien, and pick him up. “Lucien! You did it. You crawled! I’m so proud of you. Oh, you are so cute. Aren’t you cute!”

* * *

“Sorry, I hope you don’t mind that Corvus is here,” Harry said, breathless.

“It’s ok. He’s adorable.” Master Biggs replied.

“Thank you.” Harry smiled, “He just learned how to crawl and he won’t stop!” He let him down to crawl away.”

Master Biggs laughed, “Just wait till he starts walking.”

“I’m scared but at the same time super excited.”

“You just described how you’ll feel for just about everything the little guy will do.”

“As long as I’m with him through all of it.”

* * *

"Lucien did magic yesterday," Severus whispered.

"Wow. That's great."

"Yeah. I was so shocked. Happy, not angry." Severus explained.

"Why would you be anything but happy?"

"Because a small act of magic is how everything changed for me." He paused to collect himself, "Once I thought that my dad always hated me."

"Your occlumency?" She asked.

"I was able to unlock my baby memories that most my age has forgotten."

"Useful skill when one goes to a mind healer. It is easier for us to find the root of problems."

Severus nodded, "I remember being young. A bit older than Lucien when I accidentally did magic. My father was playing with me and withholding my toy. It was too far for me, so I," he paused. "I just wanted that toy. If only I knew better."

"You were a babe. How could you know better?"

"I was a toddler." Severus explained, as if it made a difference, "Everything changed that day."

"What changed?"

"My father. My mother. Me, in a way."

"How did your father changed?" When he gave her an incredulous look, she said, "Just amuse me."

"He hardened. Stop playing with me. Stopped calling me his son. He would leave me to cry for hours only to let my mom get me. Before, when I made a noise, he would come running. After, I could cry the whole night and all he did was scream at me to shut up." Severus quieted down to a whisper, "He started drinking."

"What did you do? When Lucien performed magic? What did he do?"

A small smile crept on Severus' face, "Nettie left his favorite stuffy in his room. So he got it himself." He laughed, "He was not happy with her."

"What'd he do?"

"He refused to let her carry him that whole day." Shaking his head, "Not that I gave her much of a chance. I was so proud. I wanted him to know that his magic won't change anything between us."

* * *

“Cory! Come out right now!” Harry said as he searched for Cory. Cory had become very interested in hiding from his dad. So for the third time that day, Harry went searching for his young son.

He turned a corner and entered the library, “Why on earth would you want to be in the library, Cory? If you slobber on any of the books. Well, I honestly don’t care but maybe one day you will!”

Suddenly, Harry heard a sound. Laughing. Quietly, Harry walked to the next row. Cory was crawling, heading for another row. Harry walked towards him but before he could pick him up, Cory stood up. He paused, unsure of what Cory was doing. Cory took a step. Then another. Overconfidently, he tried to run. Harry snapped out of his awe and swept Cory in his arms. “Do you know what you just did. You walked! Cory, you walked! Wow!” Harry tickled him, “You are going to be even more troublesome aren’t you?”

* * *

"Why did I do that? Why did I ever let Harry take him away?" He asked her, waiting for an answer.

Healer Toussaint just looked right back at him; hoping that he would continue.

"I never saw him. I didn't think I could survive it. I knew I was making a mistake. Why did I make it?"

"Why did you?" She asked him right back.

Severus let out a frustrated sigh, "Because I had no other option! I couldn't let Harry move here so he could resent me. I couldn't let the children be moved from one home to another, that's too unstable."

"Yet you don't think you made the right choice."

"Did I?" He asked, "you're not going to give me an answer, are you?"

She gave him a wry smile, "I'm supposed to help you, not enforce my opinions on you."

"Not even when I ask?"

"Especially when you ask."

"He's going to hate me," Severus whispered as if he said it quietly, he would hate him less.

"How do you know that?"

"Why wouldn't he? I don't even know his name." Severus looked taken back, it's the first time he'd said it out loud, "I don't even know his name."

"I'm going to ask you to do something for me." Healer Toussaint started, "I want you to write a letter to him. Say whatever you want to tell him right now if you had the chance. Can you do that?"

Severus slowly nodded, "yeah, I can do that."

* * *

“You know my childhood. Everyone knows my childhood,” Harry said.

“Yes, but have you ever said it out loud?”

Harry shook his head, “Why would I? I lived it.”

“Talking through things can be very cathartic.”

“Ok,” Harry took a deep breath and started to tell his life story. He talked and talked and after some time, he finished, “And now I’ve got a little boy that I’m going to raise. I want his story to be the opposite of mine. But I don’t know how to do that.”

“Some people say that the best way to learn is from seeing what others do wrong.”

“Then I guess I’m in the best position to raise Cory. I don’t want him to have my story but I don’t want him to have Dudley’s story either. He was….”

“So you have an idea of how you want to raise him.”

Harry nodded, “I do. I’m nervous.”

“Every good parent is nervous.”

“Really?” Harry was taken back, “Why?”

“Because they know that they are in charge of raise a human. That they could break or make the child. It’s a big responsibility, knowing that a human depends on you to do what is right for them.”

* * *

My child,

Hi, I’m your Maman. There are so many things that I want to say to you. I can go on and on for days about what I want to say to you. But right now, in this letter, I’ll keep it concise. I fear that if I don’t, this letter will become more like a book.

First, I don’t want you to ever think that I didn’t want you. I do. I still do. But your father and I just couldn’t work it out. I can’t really go into details about it, because I barely understand it myself. 

I never saw you when you are born. I’m not sure if I regret it or not. I know that if I saw you, I don’t think that I could ever let you go. But I wish I had something to go by. A memory of you.

You’re the oldest. I’m not sure if your father knows himself but you came first. I’m sure you have a lot of questions about your twin. First, his name is Lucien. He might look exactly like you but I’m not sure. Your father could probably tell you since he saw you side by side. His favorite color right now is purple. But it could very much change before you even get this letter. 

I hope you don’t hate me. I don’t blame you if you do. I deserve it. I don't want to go on and on about how sorry I am--because even though I am, I want to tell you this in person. One day, ok?

I wish I could know more about you. Your favorite color. Do you like Quidditch? What about potions? Do you like reading? I don't want to make any assumptions or anything. I'm a big potions fan. The only thing that comes close to my love of potions is my love of babies--of course both of those come in second to you and your brother. I also love reading. Besides potion books, I read fiction mostly. One good thing about Muggles is their fantastical ways. I used to like Defense against Dark Arts but not anymore. I've left that in the past. It's a secret of mine but I can appreciate a good Quidditch game. Don't tell your father, alright? It'll be our little secret. 

I know that your father and I didn’t make any plans but one day, I hope to meet you. I hope to see you and give you a hug. Hold you in my arms for the first time. Then, I’ll tell you everything. Any question you want to know, I’ll give you the truth.

I love you,

Your Maman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!!!!


	6. Snapshots Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember last week when I didn't update? Yeah....sorry for that. Some things came up and I just couldn't. But I'm back! Happy Friday? 😁
> 
> Anyways, this is the second and last snapshot before the twins go off to school.

“Lucien made a friend,” Severus said, his happiness evident in his voice.

“A friend?”

“Yeah. They are so cute together,” Severus continued, “And his mother isn’t annoying or anything. It’s a win-win.”

“His first friend right?”

Severus nodded.

“Do you remember your first friend?”

Severus’ smile waned, “Lily.”

“Ah.”

“She was my first and only friend.”

“Only?”

“Not anymore but for my childhood.” Severus shook his head, “Why do we have to talk about this? Everyone knows this story.”

“Everyone knows what the media tells them. We do not know what actually took place.”

“Lily was my best friend. Nothing else.”

“There you go. A lot of people would believe that you were crushing on her.”

Severus let out a chuckle, “Lily? No, never. She’s the wrong gender and she knew that. She was the best friend I could ever hope for.”

“Did you ever think that maybe Lily was the bad best friend? Not you?”

“Her?” Severus asked, “I was the one who called her that horrid name.”

“But when we were talking about James and the others, you never said that Lily helped you or anything.”

“She couldn’t. There is nothing she could do.”

“James had a crush on her right?”

Severus nodded.

Healer Toussaint continued, “So don’t you think if Lily told James to stop, he would?”

“No. Potter was too stubborn for that.”

“Not even for his crush? Who he wanted?”

Severus shook his head, “Can we talk about something else?”

* * *

“Cory walked into a closet today,” Harry whispered.

“How’d he get there?” Master Biggs asked.

“I didn’t put him there!” Harry rushed to say, “I would never do that.”

“I know, I know.” Master Biggs soothed, “It’s ok. I was just wondering how Cory got into the closet. Tell me, what closet?”

“My bedroom walk-in.” Harry began to rock back and forth.

“Great. When did this happen?” He guided.

“Yesterday.”

“The closet. Open or close?”

“Open.”

“How?”

“I left it open. Cory spit up on me and I went to the bathroom to clean it up.”

“Where was Cory?”

“There is a little play area on the other side of my room. Cory was there, gumming on one of his stuffies”

“And you left him there for a moment? When you came back, he was in the closet?”

Harry stopped his rocking, “Yes.”

“Was he upset? Maybe a bit quieter than usual?”

“No,” He shook his head, “Actually the opposite. He was smiling and laughing. Like being in the closet didn’t bother him.”

“Do you think that it might have not bothered him?”

“Why wouldn’t it? It's not all that different from a cupboard. Not really.” Harry was confused, “I don’t want my son in the cupboard.”

"Harry." Master Biggs said, trying to get his attention. "Cory was in a closet, not a cupboard."

"Oh. I know." He said, "I meant to say closet. It's still not much better than a cupboard."

“Of course not. But you are the one who has bad memories associated with cupboards. Your son doesn’t.”

Still confused, Harry asked, “So it’s ok? That he was in the closet?”

“When my daughter started to open doors, she would always go to me and her mother’s closet. She would just sit there and play. Then when she got a bit older, she would play dress up in there.”

“And you never saw a problem with it.”

“It annoyed her mom to no end when she would mess up her clothes. But I was ok with it. It kept her out of trouble unlike her brother so we just let her be.”

“I still don’t want to see Cory in any cupboard.” As an afterthought, he added, "Or closet."

“That’s perfectly fine.”

“Really?”

“It’s not going to hurt your child by not letting him into a closet. He doesn’t know what he’s doing. He probably saw something new, pretty, or shiny and went toward it.”

* * *

“Lucien?” Nettie said, trying to get his attention, “Luc-y?” he looked up, “Say Auntie?”

“Oh, leave the poor child alone,” Severus said from his seat where he was reading another potions journal. “He’ll talk when he’s ready to.”

“You’re ready. Aren’t you, Luc-y? Say Auntie. Or Nettie. That’s easier, say Nettie. Net. Tea.” Lucien just kept on playing with his plastic cauldron. “Come on, Luc-y. Lu-Lu? Lucien? Just one word.”

Lucien tried to shove the toy into his mouth. Severus noticed and said, “I think he’s hungry.”

Nettie stands up and walks to him. Before handing him off, she said, “We are going to work on talking later. Ok?”

Upon seeing Severus, Lucien takes his mouth off his toy and happily shrieks, “Maman!”

Nettie looked at Lucien. Then Severus. “Seriously?”

* * *

“Teddy came to live with me last week.”

“Your godson?” Master Biggs asked.

“Now there are two kids in my care that I could seriously mess up.”

“Or two kids that will thrive under your care.”

“I was scared when it was just Cory but now Teddy? I don’t think I can do this.”

“Why not? Teddy’s parents named you grandfather, didn’t they?” At Harry’s answer, he continued, “So they clearly thought you were fit to take care of Teddy if they couldn’t.”

* * *

“Gabriel is still around.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Healer Toussaint asked.

Severus’ eyebrows scrunched up, “I guess?”

She cocked her head at him, signaling him to continue.

“I just want him to have more than one friend.”

“Why?”

“I guess...because of my childhood? I only had one friend and I pushed her away. Maybe if I had more than one.”

“You think that he is going to push Gabriel away.”

Severus shook his head, “No. No. I just… I want him to have a friend to fall back on.”

“Is Gabriel a good friend.”

“Yeah,” Severus smiled, “A couple of days ago, a kid took the toy Lucien was playing with. Before I could get involved, Gabriel toddled to where Lucien was crying and tried to soothe him. When I came over to take Lucien, Gabriel ran off. I thought he was leaving but he actually went to the kid and snatched the toy back.”

“Gabriel sounds like a great friend.”

“Yeah, he is.”

* * *

“Corvus made a friend. An imaginary friend.”

“Oh? What’s his name?”

“Luc.”

“Is this Cory’s first imaginary friend?” Master Biggs asked.

Harry nodded. “I know it’s normal for kids to have imaginary friends. But this one is different.”

“How?”

“Cory said that Luc looked a lot like him.”

“And you think that Luc might be his twin?”

Harry let out a sigh, “It could be, couldn’t it? I mean I don’t know what Severus named his son. And I know twins have a special bond. Maybe they can somehow see each other or something?”

“Would it be a problem? If this somehow was Cory’s twin?”

“I don’t know!” Harry raised his voice a bit louder, “Yes?”

“Why?”

“Because I left him?” Harry whispered, “He must hate me.”

“He’s three.”

“He is going to hate me.”

“How can he hate you?”

“I’m an absentee father.” Harry shook his head, “I never thought I would ever do that to my kid.”

“What about you write him a letter? Tell him everything you want him to know right now. Tell him how you feel.”

“Why?”

“Maybe you can even owl the letter to Severus. And maybe he’ll read it to his--your--son.”

“Severus wouldn’t do that. He hates me.”

“It isn’t about Severus. It’s about Cory’s twin. Don’t you think he’ll do right by him?”

“Of course he will. I know Severus loves his twin and Cory, even though he doesn’t know him by name...or voice…”

* * *

“I think it’s time that we get to the bottom of your relationship with Lily” Healer Toussaint said.

Severus tensed, “Maybe next time.”

“Severus, what did you come here for?”

“To make sure I’m not a horrible parent?”

“And don’t you think all the guilt that you have towards your relationship with Lily could be closing you up?”

He frowned, “But how do you plan on getting rid of my guilt. There isn’t a spell...besides wiping my memory.”

“What about we look at it in an objective way?”

“How?”

“Ok. Close your eyes. And lie down.”

Severus did as he was told.

  
Healer Toussaint whispered a spell and started, “Lucien is fourteen years old. He and Gabriel are at Hogwarts. Ryan, Lucien’s bully has a crush on Gabriel.” Severus saw it all play out in front of him, “Ryan hates Lucien because he thinks that Lucien likes Gabriel. One day in Potions, Ryan butchers up Lucien’s potion. The potion becomes very unstable and blows up in Lucien’s face.” Severus’ breath hitched, a tear or two escapes his eyes, “Lucien is taken to St. Mungo’s right away. Gabriel comes to sit with him. Days pass and Lucien doesn’t wake. Then, three weeks later, Lucien wakes. He sees Gabriel and loses it. He calls Gabriel every name that came in his mind, upset that he didn’t do anything to keep Lucien from getting bullied. Then he kicks Gabriel out. Gabriel is hurt, rightly so. For a week, Gabriel wants to denounce his friend but then he realized. He realized how hurt and broken Lucien was; and that he couldn’t have meant it. After all, Gabriel had known Lucien for a long time and he knew how his friend was. So he finds Ryan, who once again declares his love for him. Gabriel tells him straight, that he would never date him after what he did to Lucien. He said that he was done and if Ryan ever liked him in the slightest, he would be kinder to his best friend.”

It took Severus a moment to collect himself. Once he did, he stood up from the couch, bid Healer Toussaint good day, and left.

* * *

_Hi,_

_Luc? I don’t know. I might be losing my mind. See I don’t know your name. Or at least, I don’t know for sure what your name is. I think that it is Luc because my son, your twin, has this imaginary friend who he swears is real. He said that they look like twins and I might be losing my mind but I think that you might be that twin. Do you see Cory as well?_

_A whole paragraph and I haven’t even told you who I am. It’s me. Your dad. Wait, forget all of that. You must already know that. Severus must have told you if he handed you this letter. If you can’t already tell, I’m a bit all over the place. I’m not really good at flowing. I just get one though that leads to another and down the rabbit hole I go. I’m sure you aren’t used to that. Your Maman is the most eloquent person I’ve ever known. I wonder if you are like me and it gets on your Maman’s nerves. I used to get on his nerves all the time._

_Not trying to say that I want your Maman to be annoyed by you. I didn’t mean it that way. Look at me, I need to put a sock in my mouth. Is there a writing equivalent because it seems like whatever comes to my brain, I’m writing it down. That’s why this letter is going to be all over the place. I thought about making a rough draft or maybe even an outline or brainstorming before writing this copy but went against it. I want you to know me, unfiltered and all. I bet you're wondering why I even bother. Since I did leave you. I promise you, there has never been a worse day in my life than the day that I walked from you. And that’s saying a lot considering the life I've led. I wonder if your Maman told you my name. It doesn’t matter. At least your Maman gave you this letter and it’s not like I’ve got a leg to stand on._

_I am making so many muggle references, do you get all of them? Any of them? I was raised by muggles and even though I was going to leave that life behind, I got sucked back in. There are some muggle things that I enjoy. If you don’t understand them, maybe one day I can explain them to you. Or you can just show your Maman or something. I won’t mind--not that I expect you to care or something._

_I never expected things to turn out like this. I never expected to have a child I know just about nothing about. I can’t even believe to tell you how sorry I am. There aren't enough words in the world to understand how sorry I am for what I have done for you. I don’t want to be a deadbeat dad. I don’t want you to see me and hate me. I know that you probably do. I have no defense against it. I was the one who came up with the idea of separating you two.I don’t have an explanation, not a good one at least. I guess it’s because I wanted to be a part of your lives. Stupid right? Because now I’m only a part of one of your lives. Your father and I couldn’t raise you two together because we want you, both of you to grow up with love and happiness. And we didn’t think we could do it without… Splitting you from your brother. I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. I know that this letter will never make up for all the years you have and are going to live without me but I just don’t….I don’t want you to hate me. I deserve it but it doesn’t stop me from not wanting it._

_My childhood wasn’t all that. I don’t know what your Maman told you about me or my life but it was not pretty. My bad childhood made me vow that I would never do that to my children. That I wouldn’t make them want to hate me. Life never liked me very much and I guess this is just another proof to add on to the fact that I already know. I just wanted to say, if I thought for a second that you were not safe--not saying that your Maman is dangerous. To you. He’s probably dangerous to a lot of other people.-- If I thought you wouldn’t have a great childhood, I wouldn’t have left you. I’m sure your childhood would have been ten times greater if you had both of your parents--or maybe you feel otherwise and that my leaving was good or something-- I may not be the father you imagine but I promise I am not like other bad fathers. It’s different. One day, you’ll understand._

_I think you might want to know why I took your brother and not you. Well, maybe you don’t want to know. Maybe I just want to try to explain myself a little. So here goes nothing. Your father probably told you that I was the one to choose which one of you to take. He couldn’t choose--not that I had an easier time. When I went to the room after you were born, to take one of you, it was difficult. You two looked identical, like photocopy versions of each other. Then you opened your eyes. And your twin followed suit. It was hard to tell but your eyes had a green tint to it. One that most would not notice if they didn’t know what they were looking for. Your brother had a blue tint. Your Maman’s eyes are blue. As I looked closer, I saw that your brother had a little more of your Maman then you do. Call me sentimental but… Look, I don’t want you to think that I didn’t want you. I did. I still do._

_I’m sure you want to know some things about your brother. I wonder if you two still look alike. Like Fred and George. They are your uncle and twins. They look identical and just about no one can tell them apart. I can, and so can your Maman. It took me a while but they are different. I wonder if I put you two side by side, would it be difficult to tell you apart. I'm not sure if you are Corvus' imaginary--not-so imaginary friend but if you're not then here's some things about Cory. His favorite color is black. Sometimes it's white. He says it's because you can't mix anything together to get them. He loves potion, and reading. He got that from your Maman because Merlin knows that doesn't fit my description. He's so decisive, he knows what he wants when he wants it. It's a problem sometimes but most of the time, I find comfort in it. It's probably going to be some time before you read this. He is growing and changing everyday. You will grow and change. But one thing that will never change, is how much I want you. How much I wish I could be there, raising you alongside your Maman._

_One day, I’m going to meet you. Not as soon as either of us would like, but one day. And that day is going to be amazing. I think. You might just scream at me for hours upon hours about how horrible I am but it’ll still be amazing. Because I’ll be able to see you. It’ll be a long road. Or maybe it won’t. But when we get through it, it will be great. I’ll learn about you and you’ll learn about me. And maybe we will have a great relationship. One day, I’ll be the father to you that I wish I have--will?--always wanted to be._

_You know something about muggles? They love to sprout “I love you”s all the time. I never understood that. How do some people tell random strangers they loved them? It's like they are trying to take the meaning out of the phrase. But look at me doing the same thing. I love you. I love you more than I thought I could love someone I don’t know. Because I don’t “know” you. What I do know is that you are amazing. That you are kind and caring and smart. You must be better at school than I was. I know all of these because Severus is raising you; and I trust and know him enough to know that whatever person you turn out to be, is an amazing one._

_See you soon, I hope._

* * *

“I wasn’t the best friend that I could have been,” Severus started. “But neither was Lily. We both had our faults. I don’t know if she ever regretted it. Maybe she did. Maybe she didn’t. But I’ve spent enough of my life trying to make it up to Lily for what I did to her. I think it’s time to move on.”

Healer Toussaint just looked at him, a small smile threatening to spread on her face. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, neither making a move to speak. Finally, she nodded at him, as if to tell him that it was ok to continue.

Tears welled up in Severus’ eyes, and his voice cracked as he said, “I don’t want Lucien to have a friend like Lily. I want Lucien to have a friend like Gabriel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.......whatcha think?


	7. Bye bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two days late...Sorry. I'm kind of all over the place right now so I'm changing 'Friday updates' to weekly updates until I finish Changing History and no longer have two fics at once. I thought I could handle two fics at once but unfortunately I was wrong. On the bright side, there's only four more chapters of Changing History left so

Lucien and Gabriel were standing tall as Severus assessed them. Lucien was tall and lithe; his skin slightly darker than Severus. He had gorgeous blue-green eyes; with the right tint, the blue out shows the green or vice versa. His hair was as tame as it got; getting some of Harry’s unruly hair genes. He’d work hard to get it in a manageable mop. His brand new Beauxbatons uniform only helped the blue tint show more. He looked so independent, so different standing next to Gabriel. Gabriel was much darker than Lucien. His coco skin glowing in the sun’s rays. He looked just as precious as Lucien did, standing there with his goofy smile and his identical uniform.

“Maman?” Lucien spoke up, “You ok?”

Severus just smiled, “My precious babies.” He came close and took both of them into a hug, squishing them to a point of uncomfortable.

“Maman!” They both shouted. Gabriel had taken to calling Severus Maman after what started as a joke. He was practically family and even though Lucien didn’t call Gabe’s father, dad, Severus only ever welcomed the moniker.

“Oh, hush. I won’t see either of you for months so let me have this.”

The duo sighed but leaned into the hug. After a while, Severus pulled away. He started rattling off everything they might possibly need.

“Maman, we have everything!” Lucien said when Severus started to repeat himself. “If we need something. We will owl you.”

Severus looked at them with thinly veiled doubt. He hummed and walked towards the light-blue carriage and a dozen winged horses laying on the lawn. The duo trailed behind him, taking in the sight of their home one last time. “Do you have your lockets?”

Both Lucien and Gabe were wearing their lockets. Severus had gotten it for Lucien when he was a couple of months old. It was gold, a picture of a sleeping dragon on it. Inside, on one side, there’s a picture of Severus with newborn baby Lucien. The other had one of his whole family; Severus, Aunt Nettie, Gabe, Uncle Dan (Gabe’s father), and himself. Gabe’s locket was exactly the same. Severus had gotten it for him for his fourth birthday. The same family photo was on one side of his locket, in the other was one of his parents and him as a baby. The locket was enchanted to act as a two-way mirror when the right incantation is murmured.

Lucien’s hands instantly went up to it as if there was even a single possibility it wouldn’t be. He hadn’t. Not since his Maman clicked it in place nearly ten years ago. “Of course, Maman.” With one last hug, he got into the carriage.

“Take care of him?” Severus asked once Gabe was turned to him. “Keep him out of trouble for me?”

“Should you be telling Lucy that?” Gabe replied, his smile never faltering.

“Maybe,” A small smile graced Severus’ face, “Don’t go doing anything to get you expelled. Me and your father don’t want to see either of your faces until winter break.”

“Why not? Between the weeping of losing us and the boredom of having no entertainment. You’ll miss us too much.”

Severus lightly shoved him towards the carriage, “Brat.” He stepped back as the horses got to their hoofs and started flapping his wings. As they took off, Severus was left smiling and waving at them.

* * *

“Teddy!” Cory yelled from the base of the stairs, “Teddy! Where is my Exploding Snaps deck?!”

“Give me a minute! I have it!”

Cory went over his trunk again, “I need it now! It’s the only thing missing from my truck.”

“Are you sure?” Harry said from behind him.

Cory turned around, “Dad! Please tell Teddy to give me my card now. I need it.”

Harry stepped closer to pear into his truck. He did a quick inventory of everything in there. “Where’s your wand?”

Cory pulled it out from his robe, “How could you think I would forget my wand!”

“It’s new. It wouldn’t be all that out of place if you didn’t think about it.

Cory waved it around, “You are such a worrier, Dad.”

Just then, Teddy came tumbling down the stairs with as much finesse as Harry himself. “I’m ready, Uncle Harry.”

“You got everything?”

“Don’t worry. I didn’t forget my cauldron again.”

Cory shook his head, “I still can’t believe you forgot your cauldron.”

“Well, not everyone is a potion master in the making.” Teddy said, ruffling his hair.

Cory batted his hand away, “Stop that, Teddy.”

Harry just shook his head. He couldn’t wrap his mind on how he’d manage to raise those two so far without any major mistakes. Teddy looked so much like Remus somedays, he couldn’t believe it. And Cory? Cory still looked like a perfect mix of him and Severus. His eyes had darkened, taking on a green tint. Still, they were bluer than green most days. His hair was a lot tamer than his own but still messier than Severus by a long shot. He wore the standard black robes which reminds him--

“You still haven’t told us, Cory. Where do you want to be sorted?”

Cory just shook his head, “I don’t know. Ravenclaw sounds nice. But so does Slytherin. Hufflepuff is underrated but I think they’re great. And Gryffindor. It’s my legacy.”

“You know what I think,” Teddy whispered conspicuously, “Hufflepuff’s the best. We’re the other three houses wrapped in one.”

“Maybe,” Cory whispered. “T wants be either be a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw and Bry wants to be a Slytherin or a Hufflepuff. At least they have a clue.”

Harry put his hand on his shoulder, “It’s ok to not know where you want to be, Cory. It’s perfectly fine.”

“No,” Cory shook his head, tears rapidly falling down, “No! It’s not!” He couldn’t hold it back anymore. All the anger, the frustration coming out. “Teddy knew where he wanted to be since I could walk! You were in the wizarding world for two seconds before you picked Gryfindor. What’s wrong with me?” As tears continued to flow, he found it harder to breathe. He started sucking air in, taking his hand to furiously wipe his tears away to no avail. 

Harry’s strong arms wrapped around him. “You know that I picked Gryfindor because I wanted to get as far away from your Uncle Draco as I could. That’s no reason to pick a house.”

“B..b...but T? And Bry? Teddy?”

“You are not Teagan. You are not Bryce.”

“You are definitely not Teddy.” Teddy interrupted, “And that’s ok because you. Are. Cory. And Cory is kind, and sweet, and generous, and super smart. Like crazy smart. I bet you are smarter than some of mates. You definitely are. Also, you are creative. Very creative. And cunning when you want to be. Brave too.”

That got a smile out of the crying boy, “Really?”

Teddy nodded affirmatively, “Really.”

“Huh? Guess you don’t need me after all.”

“Nah, Pops.” Teddy smiled, pulling Cory into a hug of his own, “I got him.”

“I love you two.” Harry said, fanning his fan, “Oh, I might be getting Empty Nest Syndrome.”

“You wouldn’t if you’d settle when one of the amazing wizards we tried to set you up with,” Cory piped up.

“And take my eyes of the two of you for a second?” Harry quipped, “So you can enact world domination.

The two nodded and replied in sync, “Exactly!”

Before Harry could even think of a comeback, a silent alarm went off. “Better hurry before the train leaves you two behind.”

Both Teddy and Cory popped up and ran in opposite directions, making final details before rushing out the door.

Teagan and Bryce were waiting for them with their parents when they arrived. “Cory! Can you believe it?” Teagan asked as soon as she saw him, pulling him into a hug.

Cory smiled into her hair, “Hogwarts here we come.”

“Yup,” Bryce added, patting him in the back, “This is the life, mate.”

“Couldn’t be better.” Teagan agreed.

Harry cleared his throat, gaining the attention back to him, “The  _ life  _ is going to go away if you don’t get on it soon.”

All three turned around to give their respective parents one last hug before hooking hands and walking towards the train together.

“Come on, boys! We don’t need a name like  _ Marauders  _ to spice up Hogwarts!”


	8. The Best Of The Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday!!

_Corvus Potter. The son of heroes._ A voice floated into his mind.

“Heroes. My father and every other family member said so. But no name means who knows.”

_Oh, I can confirm to you. Your birth father is a hero._

“Thank you, Mr.--” He realized that he didn’t know the hat’s name.

_No one has ever asked for my name before._

“Really? That was surprising.”

_Yes, that’s very kind of you. Maybe Hufflepuff._

“My brother’s in Hufflepuff.”

_Your brother? You mean Edward Lupin._

He nodded, forgetting that the hat couldn’t see him, then blushed. “Teddy’s my brother. Kinda. Not by blood but I know him a lot more than I know about my twin. Wherever he is.” He thought bitterly before remembering himself and blushing again, “Never mind. Teddy. Yes. I can’t wait to study with him. He says that I’ll be up to his level by the end of the year.”

_High praise if I’ve ever heard one. You must be ambitious. Slytherin?_

“I just really love learning. It’s the best thing in the world. I was thinking if I learn enough, I could help others. It always pays off to help others.”

_Ravenclaw and Slytherin._

He cocked his head, “So definitely not Gryffindor?”

_No, you definitely are brave. You jumped into a fire when you were eight?_

He nodded, “My friend left her robe in the house. It had a picture of her mother who had passed away. I couldn’t not save it.”

_And the snake when you were ten? The dragon when you were five?_

“Ok so possibly Gryffindor?”

_I would ask where you want to go but you don’t know, do you?_

“No.”

_GRYFFINDOR!_

Cory graciously passed the hat to Headmaster Granger with a shy smile and walked to sit between Teagan and Bryce, who were both sorted into Gryffindor before him.

“What took you so long?” Teagan asked as soon as he sat down.

Cory shook his head, “The sorting hat is an interesting sentient being.”

“Of course Corvus Potter would stay an extra minute to talk to a being full of information.” Bryce teased, “You wouldn’t be Cory if you didn’t.”

Corvus flushed again, shushing them and pointing to the nervous first year waiting to be sorted. It wasn’t long before the last first year was sorted, Headmaster Granger made a speech, and food appeared before them.

“Food!” Teagan shouted, taking her plate and loading it up. “The pumpkin juice is glorious!”

“The female version of Uncle Ron,” Corvus stage-whispered to Bryce.

“You act like I’m ashamed or something.”

“If we didn’t practically live at your house, I’d say your parents don’t feed you,” Bryce said.

“I’m pretty sure you guys live at my house.”

“Your house?” Teagan asked, “You mean our house.” They all burst into laughter. “What? Your dad is my adopted mom. My dad is your adopted mom.” Teagan had lost her mom years prior. Her father never got over it and in a sorta selfish way, it suited T just fine. She didn’t want a step-mom and when asked, she just said that she already had an adopted mom. His dad. 

Cory didn’t mind either. He remembered how lost she was after her mother's death. The fact that she could joke about it now made him happy. And even though he had a mother, in sense, he just laughed along with her.

“If your dad is my adopted mom, then how come I don’t spend half as much time in your house as you do at mine?”

“Cory,” She wagged her finger, which was covered in flakes from the steak and kidney pie, “OUR house. Plus my adopted mom is much nicer than my dad. It’s just a fact.”

“Adopted mom? Like adopted child?” They turned around to see another first year, a girl, who looked sorta hopeful, sorta embarrassed, “Sorry.”

Teagan just smiled and nodded gleefully, “Yup, just like adopting a child. First you visit the prospect parents house for a couple of months. Then you set base there, a ‘room’. Finally, you go to Gringotts and sign the papers. And then you have an adopted parent.” Everyone burst in another round of laughter. “I’m Teagan. My friends call me T.”

“Luca.”

“That’s Bryce and Cory, the son of my adopted mom.”

Cory shoved Teagan lightly, “You’re going to scare her off if you continue to talk about my dad like that.”

Teagan tsked, “Some people like to talk about their mom. Others prefer to talk about their dad. I like to talk about my adopted mom who just happens to be your dad. Is that weird?”

Before Cory could talk back, Luca jumped in, “You guys are fun.”

“Stick around, my apprentice. There is so much I have to teach you.”

* * *

Beauxbaton was _magnifique_. Lucien's eyes flicker from one view to another. The chateau was, Lucien shook his head. His vocabulary wasn't big enough to describe this awe inspiring place. Not French. Not English. Not even Latin.

Gabe looked just as shocked. But instead of gawking at the castle like he did, Gabe preferred to blab, "Look at the trees, Luc! Oh and that statue! Do you see it? What about the gardens? I bet that garden would make even your Maman jealous."

Lucien grabs Gabe's arm as he tries to escape the cluster of first years as they make their way inside. "We barely know this place, Gabe. Don't leave now." Gabe frowns but stays close.

Teachers politely split students up and coax them to the tables where they were seated. He and Gabe were about to be split up before Gabe lightly pushed a student in front of him before going to another table with Lucien. Once they've all been seated and calmed down, Headmistress Olympe Maxime stood up.

"Bienvenue! Je m'appelle Headmistress Maxime. It is a plaisir to meet my incoming first years. I am excited to get to know each and every one of you and share this wonderful journey with you. I hope your voyages were smooth and you enjoyed the balade. I have a couple of topics to cover before we eat so let's start, d'accord?" Headmistress Maxime works slowly through her agenda. How we are to behave, the grouping of students, not like Hogwarts, with houses but by last name and year. She talks about the teachers and our schedules. As she drones on, Lucien couldn't help but think that he was really going to like going here.

Lucien focuses back on the Headmistress when she pauses for a moment to take a breath, "Finally, the programme d'échange. We, alongside Hogwarts, Castelobruxo, Durmstrang, and Ilvermorny have agreed that there needs to be more inter-école mingling. This will be for first and second years only for the moment. We will go into detail with the students who will participate in this program halfway through the year.”

“Do you think we’ll get in?” Gabe whispered.

Lucien looked at him, “I don’t know.”

“Want to get in?” Gabe urged.

He let out a quiet sigh, “I don’t know.”

“I do.”

“Good for you, Gabe.”

Gabe laughed a little, “And if I want to go, then you have to follow me.” Lucien stared at him in silence, “Think you’ll get rid of me so easily?”

“I dared to dream,” Lucien quipped. 

“We have already picked the students for this program.” The headmaster continued.

Gabe tapped on his shoulders rapidly, “You think we are one of them? You think?”

“Yes.”

“Really?”

He snorted, “Nope.”

“Lucy! Stop playing with me.”

“Ok, ok,” He placate him, “Yes, I think so. I’m sure they want the best of the best and I don’t know about you but..nous sommes les meilleurs des meilleurs.”

Gabe gave him a huge smile, “Oui. Oui nous sommes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Headmaster Granger? Whatcha think?


End file.
